


The path to isolation

by ZA_Black92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, From past to future, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, OC pretends to be a nerd, Playboy Genji Shimada, Protective Genji Shimada, Starts off in high school, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: the path to isolation is riddled with the dreams that they destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading! **

_(It all started when she arrived at the Shimada house a little girl no older then eight was wandering around the garden, this place was huge! the little raven haired girl stared in awe at the tall buildings and dragon statues around the place when she bumped into someone._

_she fell to the ground and look up and saw an boy around the same age looking a her confused, "Hm? who are you?" he asked pulling her up in one tug "I'm Anri, Anri Townsend." the older boy blinked before bursting out laugh, as she watched him befuddled "what's so funny?" she huffed._

_"Your last name is weird!~"_

_"Is not!"_

_"is too~ Towzendo it's weird."_

_"well what's your name?"_

_Anri pouted crossing her arms before the boy could answer: an enrage voice yelled "GENJI!!! Where the hell are you?!?!" both kids jumped at the angry shout as Genji grabbed Anri hand and hid the two of them in the bushes._

_They watched an older boy with pink hair came stomping out of the main house, looking around frantically "Whose that?" Anri asked watching the enraged tween rush around the garden checking anywhere a small kid could hide. "My big brother Hanzo." he said holding back a giggle Anri looked between to two curiously "Oh...why's his hair pink?"_

_Genji went to explain how he snuck into his brother's bathroom and switched his shampoo with hair dye. only, for his brother to find them "There you little brat!" Hanzo screeched then froze when he saw Anri who was hiding behind Genji."who the hell are you?" he snarled before the honey eyed girl could answer, the older boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her and Genji to his father._

_"Father Genji turned my hair pink and brought some urchin inside!" he yelled as his father gawked at his eldest appearance, his lips twitched like he wanted to laugh but, covered it up by clearing his throat. We'll discuss this later, right now I'd like to introduce you to Kurenai-san." Anri perked up at the mention of her grandfather the girl wiggled out of Hanzo's hold and ran up to the frail man hugging his leg, the old man patted her head as he looked down at his granddaughter sadly._

_the Shimada brothers stared at them curiously as their father spoke up "We were discussing some personal matters." Hanzo and Genji shifted uncomfortably before bowing "R-right then we'll leave the you two... uh three alone." before either of them could step outside Their father stopped them._

_"No, stay these matters involve Genji as much as it involves you."_

_"What, sort of matters?" Hanzo asked brow creasing as he tried to make sense of the situation, while Genji seemed distracted by Anri playing with some thread her grandpa gave her._

_"Well Kurenai and I have been talking since the unfortunate deaths of his daughter and son -in law, how his health has been declining the last couple months...and we've come to an agreement."_

_"What agreement?"Hanzo asked looking at the older man sitting next to his father watching his granddaughter play cat's cradle Genji seemed to want to play with her too. but, was scared his dad would yell at him, then his father said something that would changed the brother's life forever_

_..."Anri is Going to be living here from now on, and when she and Genji are older they going to get married." Genji blanched as did Anri "What do you mean I gotta marry this weirdo!?" the younger Shimada yelled pointing at Anri who looked at her grandfather with shock and betrayal. "What is that uncle talking about?"_

_She looked up at her grandfather who just silently stood up, and started walking out of the main house with Anri following. only, for one of the maids to stop her and hold her back as she tried reaching for her grandpa who didn't even look back._

_Later that night Genji woke up to use the toilet when he went back to his room he heard soft sound of someone weeping, he followed the sound found himself in front of Anri's room; cautiously he peeked inside and saw a small mass shaking under a blanket,frowning the ten year old walked over to the bed shook the younger girl who looked out from under the her blanket._

_"What do you want?" she sniffled as Genji grimaced at her broken tone."I'm Sick of hearing you crying...move over." he ordered Anri looked at him apprehensively before doing what she was told as Genji got into bed with her and pulled her close to him, "You don't need to cry as long as I'm around." he said tiredly as Anri sniffled._

_"So just calm down and get some sleep, Okay?" the younger girl wiped her eyes nodded "Thanks Genji..." From that day Anri and Genji were inseparable, often seen playing together or pranking Hanzo or hanging out at school. Considering a lot of kids were wary of approaching Genji due to his family's status, the honey eyed girl a was godsend for the young Shimada his first real friend and crush._

_But, then middle school started things just sort of changed; girls started noticing Genji. but not for his kindness and good heart. but for his money and good looks he grew arrogant and so spoiled, that soon he was barely home during the night, Anri only ever saw him at school and the times he was home, She and Hanzo had to listen to him lie through his teeth at what flavor of the week he was two timing on. that was his only girl, completely ignoring the fact that he had a fiancee._

_A girl who looked way too plain to be one of Genji's girl apparently. See Anri had grown into good looking and confident young lady. But instead of showing it off? She chose to lay low be an ugly duckling, she grew out her hair and tied in braids wore large framed glasses that hides most of her face, and wore plain and modest clothes, She was often labeled as creepy otaku, mother goose or a nerd girl. there was no way someone like her would be Genji's fiancee._

_A fiancee that his ex girlfriends or their other girl's boyfriends would torment because they were angry at him for cheating and or stealing their girlfriends, and what really dug the knife in deep in Anri's chest is when Genji started joining them in the bullying as well, half joined if it got too violent he'd step in immediately tell them she's not worth it, It went too far once when a girl who Genji was seeing at the back in fist year, pushed Anri into oncoming traffic much to her groupies horror; they just thought their leader wanted to scare Anri not kill her, luckily Genji pulled her out the road seconds before truck ran her over and that incident was just because his **friends** saw them walking together._

_Afterward Genji just stop interacting Anri completely, he stayed in his lane and she stayed in hers. A least she would be if Genji hadn't been sitting next to her this semester she had to deal random glitter being blown on to her desk, the smell of cheap perfumes and hushed giggling of his ho squad, Anri also had to endure Trash and balls of paper being thrown at her and has been sat on at least twice today; because they weren't paying attention or were just so oblivious to her presence, The second she asked them to get off, the person would jump from shock then she'd get laughed at for being a ghost. _

_Anri would just grumble something and leave to be with her friends which consisted of Takumi, Mikoto and Mayuki..._

_Takumi and Anri have been friends since elementary after she beat up a bunch of older boys for bullying him, Genji was reluctant at first of letting the bushy haired boy hang out with them, but allowed it because "hey someone who not afraid of my family wants to be my friend!" that was until the second year of middle-School when she and Takumi announced they were dating, Genji treated the timid boy coldly and avoided them like the plague at school, Only Hanzo knew of Anri's reasons for dating Takumi and was appalled at his younger brother's behavior; he had no right to be upset, considering he's actively cheating on Anri almost every other week!_

_See, to outsiders Anri and Takumi looked like the awkward high school couple you pass by and not spare a second glance at, But in reality Takumi was dating Mikoto the popular good looking captain of the boys basketball team, He was in Genji's group of friends before dating Takumi and befriending Anri, They've been dating for two years and Takumi's family didn't know that he was gay._

_Takumi's parents are a very bias sort and were starting to get suspicious,paranoid and accusatory toward his lack of attraction towards women, So in spur of anger he stole Anri's first kiss by kissing her right then and there! in front of his parent; much the poor girl's shock! then awkwardly apologized while walking her home and told her about his crush on Mikoto and how his family will throw him out if they found out. "Not if you're dating me they won't." The honey eyed girl said pulling the bushy haired boy into a hug and so began their fake romance. _

_Not long after Mikoto came around; told Takumi he liked him and the two started dating in secret that's how he became Anri's second friend. Then there was Mayuki she's bottle blond and a bit of an airhead, she use to have a crush on Mikoto, and when she saw him hanging around with the nerd girl, she got jealous and started fooling around with Genji in an attempt to make the handsome basketball captain jealous. _

_He never spared her a glance, finally she decided to confront him only to walk in on Mikoto making out with Takumi in one of the club rooms much to her shock, the fake blond fainted, and later woke up in the nurse's office; where the couple awkwardly explained their situation to her and Anri threatened to mail Mayuki to Antarctica if she told anyone._

_Mayuki soon became fast friends with the trio. she is Anri's only female friend who isn't using her to get Genji, seeing as Mayuki knows how the carrot boy lives his life and wants nothing more to do with that train wreck, But during their brief relationship; She couldn't help but noticed how the young Shimada's eyes would always seem to wander and linger on a short raven haired girl's direction, when he thought no one else was watching,...Which tipped Mayuki off that there was something going behind the scenes with Anri and Genji._


	2. A Girl's day out

** **

"They sat on and threw trash at me again..." Anri mumbled burying her head into her hands as Mayuki patted her back while texting her other friends. "Like I said before An-Chan. they'll never notice you, if you don't assert yourself!" the raven haired girl let out a frustrated sight "How the hell would I do that, when I've put so much work into..this?" She sighed gesturing to herself as her friend frowned trying to come up with something.

"Stop dressing like a grandma for one, and Lose those dumb glasses, I don't think I ever seen you without them." the blonde hummed reaching for the the round frames, only for Anri lean away just out of her reach, causing the blond to pout."Boo! you always do that!" Mayuki whined as Anri readjusted her glasses. "How about I just color my hair or something, then I'll think about it?" the ravenette cringed as her friend let this glass shattering squeal, causing a few students to gawk at them Genji's group included.

The green haired boy brows furrowed bemused trying to piece together what the chick..uh, he banged her once, whats her name?...Mizu..no Erm?? Mayuki! that's it! was saying to Anri, but the bottle blonde was talking a mile a minute and pretty much carried the shorter girl out the door. "W-Wait my bag! Mayu!!!" The blonde rushed her "Hurry, Hurry!!" surprising the class that Goose girl was ditching class, with a cheerleader who yelling a about salons and colors? Were they getting their nails done, Was Anri actually into that kind of stuff??

"I always did like the color..." Anri's voice got distant Genji's gaze then shifted to the window along with rest of the class, it faced the back courtyard, a few minutes later he saw Anri and Mayuki sneak out back; via hole in the fence just missing the gym teacher who was out for a midday smoke. "Wow..The nerd actually did it." A girl with too much make up on said then turn to her friend. "We can use this! Let's make that nerd do our homework." She suggested a of her friends agreed even throwing in a few ridiculous demands one guy even asked if Anri '_puts out_' that caused the girls to laugh before the green haired ninja intervened.

"So, she ditched class once? Whoopee! like we haven't done that before, And you don't see us doing other people work." The makeup girl gaped at Genji like a fish then began to stammer" B..but-" the young Shimada cut her off with sharp look. "Leave it." He said in a deadly tone causing chill to go down the groups spines,they nodded knowing that crossing Genji would be a very unhealthy choice...

**on the street with Anri and Mayu!**

"So, where do we star?" Mayuki asked Anri who smiled at her friends energy, then noticed something in peripherals thinking fast, the twin braided girl grabbed her blond friend and ducked behind a dumpster, just as a patrol car drove by. "Well, first let's change our clothes, we stand out like sore thumbs" the honey eyed girl suggested knowing they probably get away better with without looking like a couple of escaped high school schoolgirls, they walked for a few blocks before Anri pointed at a thrift-store across the street.

Causing Mayuki to sweat dropped she's never been in a thrift-store before...and was little wary, [Yes she's from a well off family.] She changed her mind once she found a cute black sleeveless top with a black skirt with a pink floral pattern, that she just had to have. she changed into those and waited for Anri to come out of the changing room, when she emerged the ravenette was wearing a brown turtle neck under a dip dye sundress that started out white then faded into a pretty leaf green and little grey paper boy's cap.

"Oh you look cute Mayu!" The blond smiled at her friend about to say the same thing but felt something was missing, spying an orange belt Mayuki grabbed it and put it around Anri's waist surprised at how thin the short girl actually was, the ravenette always wore baggy cardigans and slouched a lot walked or sat down it gave everyone the impression that Anri was pudgy! "And now you look like a girl!" the blond chirped as the her honey eyed friend went to pay.

It's a good thing Mayuki was distracted by some of the old toys lining the shop walls, otherwise Anri would have a tough time explaining why her debit-card said: Shimada Anri instead of Townsend. Only Takumi knows about her relationship with the Shimada clan; Mayuki and Mikoto think she's working for them as maid that why she and Genji know each other. 

The clerk thanked them for their patronage and the two girls went on with their ditch day, stopping at a restaurant that Mayuki's family owned it took a moment for the hostess to recognize the bottle blonde "Oh miss Sonohara, Table for you and your friend?" the old woman asked leading Anri and Mayuki to the VIP section they were seated in a small booth they ordered some drinks and got down to what Anri was looking for style wise?

"I was thinking red,maybe? nothing too flashy to get get me into trou-" The ravenette was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder both teens looked up and saw annoyed ginger haired woman around college age wearing very provocatively short purple dress standing behind them. Anri squirmed in her seat knowing exactly what was coming. "Why hasn't Genjikins been returning my calls." She whined close to stomping her foot the short girl cringed as Mayuki mouthed out _"Genjikins?!"_ in disbelief and snorted as the ginger waited for Anri tell her why Genjikins has been avoiding her. The ravenette though for a second and looked the annoyed woman. 

"Ever hear the saying; A critic never pays to eat the same meal twice?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What I'm saying _Koneko~..._Is that your Genjikins menu isn't just exclusive to you...he likes to eat around." Anri's voice dropped to a sultry tone as she watched the woman face drop in recognition after all Anri just called her: **Koneko**. That was after all the pet name Ginger's darling Genjikins called her by, and no else! There's no way her handsome Genjikins was playing around! this little brat was just jealous of their love! Ginger's mind tried reasoned "You're lying! you don't know him you don't know _us!_" the ginger haired woman hissed as her face was turning a lovely shade of purple almost matching her dress, Anri feigned innocence, the honey eyed girl pulled her glasses down a tick and winked as she gently took the distraught woman's hand in hers and smirked up at her flirtatiously.

"Why so mad _Koneko_?~ Oh, I get it...you don't like that name anymore? Well the how about _my Dove, Angel or princess_,... _my dawn_?" The ravenette purred before kissing the girl's hand mimicking how Genji would do it, the girl recoiled in disgust than ran off in tears. "Well at least this one didn't slap me." Anri said apathetically recalling the last couple girls who came around asking about Genji.

Mayuki cocked a brow at her; Damn this shorty can one mean Mama Trucker, She then noticed how quiet the ravenette had gotten. Anri seemed to be in pretty deep thought...she almost looked lonely. "Genjikins, She's seriously called him Genjikins?" Mayuki snickered breaking the tense silence between them as Anri snorted "I've heard worst, trust me!" the bespectacled girl giggled before returning to their original conversation, After lunch they set up an appointment at the hair salon just down the block from the restaurant.

They got there and the stylist was a bit hesitant on touching Anri's hair because it was so pretty and well taken care of. he had to ask her several times if she was sure about him taking her hair's virginity, Anri although a bit creeped out by the guys question was totally fine with it, after she pick out a color called _chocolate cosmos._ the stylist got to work...

it was almost dark by the time he was done, Anri had her newly dyed hair up in a bun and stuffed under her hat for safe keeping as she walked Mayuki home. "Are you sure you don't want to sleepover? My parents wouldn't mind." The bottle blond said as they split a Popsicle on the way. the former ravenette shook her head; she was pushing it today by skipping school; Hanzo was surly having an aneurysm wondering where she was; her bodyguards were probably out looking for her right now. "Maybe next weekend, I think I'll be grounded for next three days but it was worth it," Anri said awkwardly trying to put her friend as ease she bid farewell to her friend began the trek home...

Then Anri stopped in her tracks and calmly took off her glasses off almost as if she were cleaning them, not noticing the man behind her ready to grab-. "Y'know..." the man retracted his hand and stood still in the shadows as Anri continued taking "..stalking is a very complicated affair..." She hummed calmly as she tucked her glasses away. "You watch and learn thinking it'll be easy once they're alone."

The former ravenette began to walk again; leading the man deeper into an alley." And just when you think have your target... " She slipped into the shadows that led to dead end the man had a baton ready he reeled it back ready to swing as he rounded the corner only to find...Nothing? but he saw her come this way!

a cold sweat formed on the mans brow as he felt presence behind him. " You find out your target had you from the start.~" The man could only gasp in horror a hand covered his mouth, Needless to say the police were confused when they received a call about a pervert terrorizing a high school girl! only to find said pervert in his underwear hogtied with his own rope with a baton sticking out of his ass.

Anri resisted the urge to laugh as she got home to find Hanzo sitting on the front steps and he looked. "And just were where you today?" the elder Shimada brother demanded as the bespectacled girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "O-Out with a friend?" She stammered as his brown eyes narrowed at her. "Oh, and was time with this friend more important then school?" He hissed Anri swore she saw a flash blue in his eyes as Hazo held back his wrath. "Honestly, I expected better from you Anri." and with that Hanzo went to train leaving the girl to wallow in her now soured mood.

"Now I wish I hadn't gone easy on that creep..." She mumbled taking her shoes off mentally picturing herself beating snot out of the perv. "What creep?" She jumped hearing Genji's voice glanced around before looking up and finding him hiding out in the rafters, staring down at her curiously. "A pervert tried grabbing me on way home I-" the green haired boy suddenly bristled he jumped from rafters and landed in front of her with a heated looked "Why didn't you say anything when Hanzo was yelling at you?!" Genji hissed as Anri dismissed his anger.

"It wasn't a big deal I handled it." Genji's eyes seemed flashed green the bespectacled girl jumped when he punched the wall just above her head the sound seemed to echo through the halls as Genji glowered at the short girl. "Not a big deal..." He snarled grabbing her front of her shirt, Anri looked at him in fear before Genji caught himself and pulled away from her; a pregnant silence filled the entryway, the frontdoors suddenly looked interesting to stare at, he glanced back at Anri and saw her hands were shaking...

All because he couldn't keep his stupid instincts in check. "Did he touch you?" He asked hoarsely before biting the inside of his cheek as tiny voice stammered out "n..no." Genji's shoulders relaxed a he let out breath he hadn't holding as he heard Anri's footsteps hurry away, leaving him alone. "Dammit, I screwed up again." he berated himself before he heard Hanzo yelling for him from the training room, At least he'll have something to take his anger out on... 


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading! **

**-**

It was late when Anri was woken up by her phone vibrating she groaned before reaching under her pillow and taking out her phone to see who it was? her eyes opened a little wider as her brows furrowed..._Genji? why would he be... Oh, right it's Fri- No, that was fifteen minutes ago... It's Saturday! He must've went out to a club or something.._.Anri yawned annoyed this wasn't the first time he's drunk dialed her. "Hello.." The now brunette mumbled tiredly as music blared in the background as Anri tried to figure out who was talking.

"Hey An-chan it's Mikoto, can you..._Get away him, Now! I won't tell you again!_" She heard him snap at someone the honey eyed girl sat straight up, Anri cocked a brow wondering why did Mikoto have Genji's phone and who he was yelling at? "Did something happen, why do you Genji's phone?" she asked sounding more awake the girl's was heart drumming against her chest as Mikoto demanded security to take 'her' away from them, then Anri heard a girl's voice saying_ "It's okay I know him! he's just drunk let me take him home!"_ is quick desperate tone.

"We're at club Sunrise; there was this chick going around scoping out guys...I...Think she roofied Genji!"

"Is he alright?!"

Anri asked trying not to panic as she got out of bed rushed around her room, after some thought realized they wouldn't let her into a nightclub in a baggy sweater and ankle length skirt, "Mi-kun, Is Genji alright?" she asked again Kneeling to grab a box out from under her bed Anri pulled some clothes Genji had bought her a pair of skinny jeans and a white off shoulder top. She heard him cuss before talking again "He's really out it...Just come and get him." Mikoto croaked sounding very distraught.

the honey eyed girl slipped on her sneakers and said she'll be right there! and ran out of her room. When she got to the club Anri got into a bit of an altercation with the bouncer, who refused to let her in cause she didn't meet the club's standards; AKA you're too lame to get in Anri rolled her eyes, She hid behind a car before taking off her glasses let down her hair and puffed up her chest and put on her best 'bedroom eyes' look before going back the bouncer. "Ex-excuse me..." She stammered cause the bouncer to roll snort and whipped his head around.

"Look I said you can't..." he sunglasses nearly fell off at the sight of a very gorgeous woman with flowing red-brown hair and honey brown eyes that seem to glow like the sun, she looked him up and down nibbled on the tip of her glasses arm, "Am I allowed in now?" she purred crossing her arm making her ample breasts to look bigger. "Go right on ahead." He said licking his lips as the short girl passed him she smirked giving him a little wink.

When she got inside Anri put her glasses back on and scoped out the club before landing on the VIP section, She saw Mikoto with a nearly passed out Genji laying in a booth, along with a six foot tank of a female bouncer who stood guard shoving a smaller girl in an ugly pink sequin dress away; who kept trying to bypass the larger intimidating wall of muscle who clearly wasn't taking any of this girl's shit.

Anri felt anger bubble in her stomach at the thought of some slime-ball, didn't matter if it was a man or a woman; Anyone who had the audacity to drug and then take advantage of somebody was a monster who deserved to be dragged through hot coals, And it would be a damn cold day in hell before Anri let that happen to Genji or any of her loved ones! 

She made her way through the sea of drunk dancing toddlers before reaching the VIP section. where she could hear the roofie girl; who she's dubbed "Pinky" arguing with the bouncer. "He my boyfriend! And he's drunk let me take him home! it's okay! " Bouncer asked what her_ 'Boyfriends'_ name was and Pinky just stared blankly at her before starting the _I'm his girlfriend"_ spiel again the bouncer didn't budge. 

Mikoto noticed Anri and before he could wave her in, the brunette silently went up behind Pinky tapped her on the shoulder, the chick turned around and got laid out by a single haymaker to the face she fell flat on her back with a broken nose, As the Bouncer and Mikoto just gawked at the short bespectacled girl in surprise who stood over the passed out girl flexing her hand. Anri then took a deep breath fixed her glasses then turned to larger woman and cheerfully smiled.

"Hi! I'm here to pick up my boyfriend, My buddy called and said he might in trouble?" The brunette chirped pointing behind the amazon of a bouncer who cocked brow a looked back at Mikoto. the tall ash-blond teen nodded warily as he helped Genji to his feet. the larger woman stepped aside to let the short girl through, Anri rushed over to the boys looping Genji's arm over her shoulder a wrapping her free one around his waist and helped Mikoto carry her drudged fiancee out of the club. 

The three exited the club with Genji moaning "No.."and trying to pulling away obviously not recognizing them, Anri tried shushing the drugged boy telling him it'll be alright And that they'll get him somewhere safe, While Mikoto looked around for a cab, however as one would slow down the driver would get one look at Genji and speed off. "I can't take him home like this!" Anri said worried about how Hanzo and the boys father will react seeing him like this. "Maybe you don't have to..."The basketball player said before shyly nodding at a love hotel across the street. 

The brunette sighed seeing as there wasn't very much room for option. When they got inside the lady front desk didn't even bat an eyelash when they checked in, she had a male clerk helped them carry their indisposed friend to the elevator and Anri put Genji to bed and thanked Mikoto who offered to stay and keep an eye on him with her, but she said it'll probably be best if he went home before his aunt and uncle worry.

Anri quickly got to work she called down stair asking if they had any salt, the front desk was a little confused, but hey if licking salt off someone is what you're into,Then it's what you're into. the honey eyed girl flushed and stated it wasn't for that! But remembered love hotel everything a freakin' kink under this roof, She shook her head and started up the coffee maker heating up some water.

She took a mini-bottle of vodka out of the fridge and sipped that, taking a seat next to Genji who was groaning and sweating Anri frowned running her hand through his hair, "Shh It's alright Sparrow, it's safe..." Anri cooed the drugged teen relaxed under her touch just as a knock came to the door, The brunette answered and an old lady holding a bag salt was standing there.

The brunette thanked and tipped the lady before returning to the coffee maker she mix salt into cup of warm water and went back to Genji managed to coax him up "Genji I'm gonna need you to drink this..." Anri said as he moaned "I dun wanna.." and tried pushing the cup away. Anri sighed and brought the cup up to her lips drank it but didn't swallow, "Hey.." she mumbled then pulled Genji into a deep into kiss when he turned to look at her the green haired male let out muffle sounds of protest, Anri didn't blame him; she'd put up a fight too if she was drugged and forced to swallow a big gulp of salt water. 

She pulled away from Genji and took a deep breath before quickly grabbing the heart shaped trash can next the bed and putting in Genji's lap just in time for the salt cleanse to do it's magic, the green haired teen's stomach emptied it's contents, along with whatever Pinky gave him, Anri sat by him and rubbed his back assured Genji he was alright after few minutes he collapsed back on to the bed. 

Anri put the can down and tucked him in, now he just needed to sleep, she went back to the mini-fridge and got a bottle water and left it on the nightstand for in the morning, and sat down on the love seat watching Genji, She wasn't sure when but at some point Anri dozed off... 

Needless to say that morning Genji was frazzled! not because he woke in a strange bed; that happens almost every other day! He was confused over why he woke up in a strange bed while across from him on a love-seat; slept his fiance in a very uncomfortable sitting position...what the hell? What was Anri doing here?! were they kidnapped?! he nearly jumped out of bed in a panic, before the green hair ninja hissed from sitting up to fast, his head was pounding! How much did he have to drink last night?...he saw bottle of water on the nightstand hummed opening it and drank it his mouth tasted awful, he sighed and tried to piece together his memories from the night before...

Genji remembered he was still upset from loosing his temper on Anri, his friends convinced him into going out to the club, those so called friends disappeared once they realized Genji wasn't paying for their booze nor was he in a partying mood. 

After an hour of sitting around the bar moping and having random drunk women try and flirt with him. Genji had just decided to go home and try to apologize to Anri.

When he ran into Mikoto they talked for a while, mainly why he's been hanging around Takumi so much? While the basketball player seemed genuinely concerned why Genji was so down in the dumps? which threw the green haired ninja off; no ones ever concerned themselves with his problems not even Hanzo...Before he could say anything, this chick in a sparkly pink dress handed Genji a drink then he started feeling off...Then it hit him! the bitch had drugged him! He saw snippets of the girl trying to lead him away, then Mikoto shoving her, then he took Genji's phone away; He must've called Anri to come and get him...

The green haired teen threw the comforter off and swung his legs off the bed, his head spun from the sudden movement; Genji swallowed and took a few deep breaths trying to steady himself before lifting himself off the bed he went to use the bathroom, before going to wake Anri who was out for the count he went touch her, he noticed something very different. No, it wasn't because she was actually wearing clothes he had bought her for once. It was her hair it was brown no... he lean a bit closer it was actually red. Genji won't lie it suited her, complimented her olive skin. Genji was about to shake her awake when Anri beat him to it.

Tired honey eyes met with curious hazel orbs Anri recoiled from shock seeing Genji's face inches from hers. "What the f-" she hissed ready to yell at him to get out of her room, then remember where they were and checked make sure her glasses were still on before stammering "...a-are you OK?" Genji brows furrowed unsure how to answer that...he felt like crap and part of him was angry she ventured out alone at night to go get him. 

Another was confused why she would do that, why would she take care of him? He remembered the way she looked at him last night when he lost his temper...Anri was afraid of him, wasn’t she?

Genji throat felt dry as he swallowed "Fine, Just hungry." he winced feeling his empty stomach gurgle, the brunette fiddled with her glasses. "That's not a surprised," She grumbled pulling herself off to yawn and stretch. "I had to make you sick...don't look in that trash can." she warned awkwardly pointing at the little heart bin, the ninja grimaced not needing to be told twice; he wanted to ask where Mikoto was? and happened to the girl that drugged him? But a knock at the door and the front desk lady's annoyed voice rumbled through the door demanding they check out.

Anri opened the door the woman's brow furrowed confused over why _"The couple"_ wasn't disheveled and flustered or why the room was so neat and still smelled clean, she sneered at them suspiciously as the teens exited the room, they faintly heard the woman rant that _"No one leaves a room that clean those brats must've broken something!"_ and demand the cleaners check thoroughly...

Considering they didn't sex in the first place; Both teens just rolled their eyes and let the old crow be, after checking out the two were deciding where to get brunch, Genji didn't care he just wanted some food before he passes out or throws up... or both.

They eventually settled on a small cafe and despite the awkward tension between the childhood friends/couple managed to hold a conversation, mostly how they were doing in their respected lives, Genji asked how Anri and Takumi were doing trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Anri seemed hesitant to reply which piqued the green haired boy interests, the brunette thought this over carefully, It could be a chance to come clean, tell Genji the whole story why she was really with Takumi! However before she could even get a word out.

"Gengu!~" She clammed up Genji blanched as his mooch squad entered the cafe loudly insulting the small establishment's menu since it wasn't Starbucks. how lame the staff were! it was family owned cafe so, they were insulting the owners to their faces; They were just being loud belligerent in general and disturbing the other customers who shot the group annoyed glares and harsh whispers.

Then group noticed who he was with and hell broke loose. "Ew, why are you with goose girl?" one of the girls sneered in disgust as Anri sank into her seat as the group started snickering. "No way you're actually on a date, how desperate are you? one of the girls griped at the brunette who gritted her teeth anger starting to simmer in her belly as the others started started throwing insults and calling Anri an ugly virgin who wouldn't know how to take a dick even with the instructions tattooed to it.

Genji didn't even defend her! he just laughed along with them which stung like hell, Then out of corner of her eye Anri spotted him...her FWB. While Genji's posse was still laughing a her Anri stood up causing a them to jeer "ooh, the nerd's mad!~" she suddenly slammed her fist on the table causing them to shut up. "Okay, I'm gonna set some fucking things straight..." She hissed at the mooch squad who were glaring at her.

"Not only am I not a virgin, I probably know more about pleasing guy in bed better than any of you hussies combined." The group immediately looked at Genji bemused; one of the guys actually asked the green haired teen when the hell he hooked up with the nerd? only for Anri to correct him. 

"It wasn't Genji and certainly wasn't Takumi it was with another man. Tall,handsome,older... experienced." She purred recalling that last time she was with the guy, keeping her eyes lock on Genji who had an unreadable expression she could see the anger and cogs turning as he tried to figure out who she was taking about, as one of the boys buddies snorted "Yeah right who want an ugly bitch like you." Anri smirked waiting for them to say that.

"Naoki-kun!~" she called getting the attention of this tall and handsome blond college student who waiting for his coffee, whipped his head around to see who called him his green eyes lit when he saw who was it was. "Anri! I was just thinking about you!" the guy chirped giving her a once over as walked up her. "Digging the outfit..." he smirked pulling her closer to well attempted to, if Genji hadn't stood up suddenly slamming his fists on the table, obviously angry and looked like he seriously wanted to kill someone...

"Gengu what's wrong?" one of the girls asked surprised at his reaction, Anri cocked a brow at him "Yeah... _Gengu_, what's wrong?" she feigned concern the green haired boy looked between his 'Friends." and his fiancee before sat back down deflated.

"Nothing..." He grumbled the brunette's lips formed a thin line as Naoki asked if she was busy and if she wanted to have some fun later? Anri snorted wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "Why wait, I'm bored now.~" she purred voice dropping seductively Naoki smirked. "I'll be in my car, don't keep me waiting." he mumbled kissing her cheek before grabbing his coffee and walking out. 

She then turned to Genji with a serious expression. "You hurt me everyday, but in the long run i'll always be there to save you in a heartbeat...Aren’t I pathetic?" she hummed before walking off ignoring the leering and jeers from Genji's friends while said teen watched as a car pulled up and Anri got in; his gaze locked on to Naoki.

Genji’s eyes flashed green as his inner dragon snarled enraged he had never hated someone as badly as he hated Naoki at the moment, he wanted the man's head on pike...

A fact he voiced repeatedly to Hanzo while they were training who didn't offer sympathy considering Genji was being very unfair to this situation. "Anri's homeland has a saying for this I believe it goes: The pot calls the kettle black?" the elder Shimada hummed as he lined his bow up at the targets while his brother continued beating up a sandbag imagining it being Naoki,

"What's it mean?"

"It means you're being a hypocrite."

"I am not a being a hypocr-" Hanzo cut him off with a judging look.

"Going out with different woman almost every night that's just fine for Genji, but when Anri starts going out with other men, suddenly _she's the villain_." 

The younger shimada brother's fist froze mid strike and looked at his older brother annoyed. "I didn't say that." he hissed giving his brother the evil eye, Hanzo rolled his eyes as he hit another target. "No but you implied it..." He was silent for a moment seemingly in deep thought, "You need to start treating her better." The archer stated causing Genji to stop training a look at his brother suspiciously. 

"Whys that?" Hanzo didn't answer instead he silently packed up his things and walk away as his brother yelled at him. "Don't leave, what's going on? Hanzo!" the younger brother stared in disbelief that his brother had ignored him and soon shifted his thoughts back on what Hanzo had said. Genji needed to start treating Anri better, why? he's never complained before! unless, the elders were planning something... 

The green haired teen quickly finished up training and was heading to his room, just in time to see Anri coming home from having fun with Naoki, he smell him on her from where he was standing, a low rumble came from Genji's chest, the two awkwardly stared each other down before Anri silently went to her room. 

Genji walked over to her door he stared it at before resting his head against it, He thought back to what Anri had said before leaving him at the cafe. No matter how many times he let her down, Anri would still come to his rescue, and how does he reward her? by insulting her and pushing her away, right into the arms of another man. It made Genji realize that Anri wasn't the pathetic one...He was.


End file.
